


Pink and Green

by flickawhip



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriella hates pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Green

Gabriella hated pink. She hated that it looked so girly and cutesy. Most of all she hated how pink seemed to make Sharpay come alive. She always seemed so content being dressed in pink. Gabriella had long ago figured out that green worked for her, it showed off the colour of her skin and the colour of her hair and eyes, although now she hated that she seemed so pale and uninteresting. Gabriella had always hated pink. It used to just annoy her but now... now she hates that Sharpay makes pink look good. She had always pretended she liked moving so she wouldn't be a mathlete, or pushed to be at least... the truth was she had done this once before. She had been chased away.


End file.
